


Sword and Sheath, Together Complete

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari, Futanari on female, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few years of blissfully content marriage, Maria realizes there's something she wants from Tsubasa, and she knows just how she's going to get it.</p>
<p>Set 6-7 years after the events of GX, where Maria and Tsubasa have been married for five years or so. Futa on female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Maria felt neglected. Well, neglected wasn't quite the right word, but she didn't have a better one for the emotions in her heart. She wasn't sure what she felt, but for some time things between her and Tsubasa hadn't felt quite right. It wasn't that she felt emotionally neglected – over the years, Tsubasa had become quite a bit less air-headed and much more open with her feelings, and the pair constantly reassured their love for one another. It wasn't a physical neglect, either – once again, a gradual change had taken Tsubasa, and the blue-haired woman had become quite the hugger. Nor was it sexual neglect; even after five years of marriage, their intercourse was frequent and mutually pleasurable. But somehow, some way, something didn't sit right in Maria's loins. She sighed wistfully, eyes drawn to the silver ring on her left hand, a beautifully simple wedding band that signified Tsubasa's care for her so perfectly. Sure, the married life was different, but somehow, she almost felt like she and Tsubasa weren't lovers anymore.

So Maria had hatched a brilliant plan, one she was enacting at this very moment, as she waited for her lovely wife to return home, studiously preparing dinner in nothing but an apron. She smiled to herself, admiring how well it covered her – or didn't, in just the right places. Her ample bosom spilled from it's sides, the checker-patterned material tied right around her waist, serving as little more than a loincloth. Not to mention, naturally, being an apron, it only covered her front. Her rear was exposed to the warm air of the kitchen, her plush posterior forming a small crease in her skin at the top of her thighs.

She hummed to herself, throwing a dash of salt into the pot, and reached for the ladle to stir the noodles some more. One thing Maria had discovered rather quickly once she had settled in with Tsubasa was that having a real kitchen, and money to buy real ingredients, made cooking rather enjoyable. Plus, when she knew how to cook, she could make a nice hot meal whenever she wanted. No more hoping the next concert hall had catering, or weeks on end of Shirabe's curry. Which wasn't so bad, but weeks and weeks of the same meal over and over-

The latch on the door clicked.

“I'm home!” Tsubasa called from the entryway, cheerfully.

“Tsubasa!” Maria answered, setting down the utensil and dashing out of the kitchen and over to her wife, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her on the lips. Tsubasa smiled into the kiss and returned it, bringing her arms up behind Maria to share the hug. Maria shivered a little as Tsubasa's fingers met her bare back for just a moment... then pulled away.

“Maria- what- what are you wearing?”

“Oh, you know,” Maria said wistfully, taking a step back and crossing her arms tightly to emphasize her cleavage. “Just an apron.”

“W-why?”

“I figured you'd be so worked up after such a long day... I just wanted you to have something nice to come home to...” Maria spoke slowly, sensuously, swaying her hips, watching with pleasure as Tsubasa ogled her body. _Good to see the spark is still there_. “So what would you like first? Dinner, a bath, or...” she trailed off and stepped in close to Tsubasa again, leaning in and whispering in her ear, “ _me_?”

Tsubasa recoiled, but Maria followed, pinning her wife between the door and her own body.

“Y-you? Maria, what do you-”

“Me it is, then,” Maria answered, dropping to her knees and attacking the zipper, already feeling Tsubasa's arousal through her pants. Getting the zipper out of the way, she reached inside, taking hold of Tsubasa through her panties. Tsubasa's entire body shifted as her knees twitched, and Maria knew she was doing it right.

“Maria-”

“Now now, Tsubasa, let me take care of your stress from the day,” Maria interrupted, reaching inside Tsubasa's panties, pulling them aside, and freeing her wife's cock. She rolled her wrist and pulled it out through the zipper hole, staring at it lustfully and starting to stroke it. “How does it feel, Tsubasa?”

“Maria, I- why are you-”

“That's not what I asked you,” Maria kissed the tip of her wife's dick. She felt Tsubasa's hands dig into her hair and pull her forwards. Maria smiled. “I'll take that as a 'good.'”

“Maria, please,” Tsubasa whined as Maria continued to stroke her off.

“With pleasure, my love,” the pink-haired woman answered, leaning forward, and taking the cock into her mouth. She sucked on it hungrily, lips curling up into a smile around Tsubasa. One of Tsubasa's hands lifted from her head and she heard a muffled moan from somewhere above her. Her wife's dick plunged deeper into her throat as Tsubasa bucked against her. Maria looked up - as best she could, at least – delighted to see Tsubasa focusing very, very hard on not coming right there. Her blue-haired beloved had one hand clamped hard over her mouth, eyes screwed shut, whimpering and moaning as her hips threatened to give out under Maria's ministrations. _Go ahead_ , Maria thought, _come_. As if on cue, Tsubasa dropped her hand from her mouth and pulled Maria's head as far down her cock as it could go.

“Oh, Maria-” Tsubasa cried out, as though hearing her thoughts. Maria swallowed the first spurt of Tsubasa's this cum happily, but was surprised to find Tsubasa pulling out of her. The second started in her mouth, but squirted messily over her face and chest as Tsubasa's knees gave out and she fell to the ground. Maria pursued her prey, taking another spurt to the face as she knelt over, but getting it back in her mouth for the remainder of her wife's orgasm. She swallowed again, the thick, slippery semen sliding down her throat with practiced ease. Sitting back up as Tsubasa came to, Maria knelt, smiling, before her wife. With a hand, she scooped up the white stuff that had dripped down her face and chest and spooned it into her mouth, swallowing loudly and smacking her lips.

“M-maria...” Tsubasa breathed weakly, trying to right herself, “What's... what's gotten into you?”

 _Tonight, hopefully you,_ she thought. “Nothing in particular. Can't a woman just want to please her wife?”

“I- I suppose,” Tsubasa said, brow furrowing a little in confusion.

“Well then,” Maria rolled forward on her knees, planting a kiss on Tsubasa's forehead as she stood up, then offering a hand to help her wife off the ground. “Now that I've eaten, I think we should have dinner. Doesn't that sound nice?”

“Y-yeah,” Tsubasa answered, taking her wife's hand and following her into the kitchen.

\---

Maria smiled cutely across the table. Dinner was laid out nicely, healthy portions of pasta on plates before each of them, with conservative glasses of wine for drinks. Tsubasa was still in her work clothing, but Maria had opted to lose the apron. She sat opposite her wife, completely naked.

“Maria...”

“Let's eat, shall we?”

“Maria.”

“Do you need anything else before we start?”

“ _Maria_.”

“Hmm?”

“ _Why_ are you still naked?”

“Well dinner would get cold if I went in and got dressed,” the taller woman responded, her voice high and innocent. Tsubasa fumed opposite her. Maria was right, and Tsubasa knew it. So she changed her tactics a little, and dropped her voice low and breathy. “Besides, they would only get in the way later.”

Tsubasa blushed and looked down at her food, picking up her fork and toying at the spaghetti.

“Need help, love? I can help you if you like,” Maria said with half-lidded eyes, a salacious lilt to her voice.

“I can feed myself!” Tsubasa burst out, twirling her fork and scooping up some of the noodles, stuffing it in her mouth.

 _Pity_ , Maria thought, and set into her own meal. She and Tsubasa ate in a tense and horny silence, the taller girl ever watchful for Tsubasa's sidelong glances at her chest. Maria decided to be a bit more of a tease than she was already being, and dipped her fork into the tomato sauce on her plate. She lifted it up and pretended to stretch, leaning back and lifting her arms over her head, carefully flicking her wrist gently. A heavy drop of the hearty red sauce fell on her right breast, dripping down towards her nipple.

“Ah, Maria-” Tsubasa started, pointing over at the sauce.

“Oh shoot,” Maria said, to get Tsubasa's attention. Not like she didn't have it already, showing off her breasts had always been a quick way to get her wife to focus on her. She set her fork down and hefted her breast in her hand, moving it towards her mouth. She craned her neck down and extended her tongue, slowly, sensuously licking the sauce off her own chest. She could feel Tsubasa's stare on her, certain her wife's face was burning crimso-

“Thank you for the meal!” Tsubasa yelled, standing up quickly and slamming her fork down on the table. Maria jumped at the motion and almost bit herself. “Please excuse me,” Tsubasa continued, and began to walk away from the table, towards the bedroom. Her erection was obvious.

“Dear,” Maria called after her, “I'll clean up from dinner. Would you mind drawing a bath? I'll be in in just a few minutes.”

“O-of course, Maria,” Tsubasa said without turning around, and walked off down the hall.

“Was that a little much?” Maria wondered out loud as she began to clear the dishes, pulling a couple pieces of Tupperware down from the cabinet to store the leftovers. “Eh, probably not.”

\---

Maria stepped into the bathroom, breathing in the warm, steamy air. She scanned the room for Tsubasa, finding her wife sunk under the water up to her nose. Tsubasa's cheeks were a little red, though whether as a result of Maria's teasing or the warm water, Maria wasn't sure.

“Have you washed yourself already?” Maria asked playfully.

“Mmhmm,” Tsubasa murmured from under the water.

“Are you suuuuuure?”

“W-well, it's kinda hard to wash my back properly by myself...” she admitted, sitting up enough to get her mouth out of the water.

“Do you mind if I help you?” Maria asked, reaching for the soap.

“Maria...” Tsubasa muttered, frowning.

“Is something wrong?” Maria asked, concerned.

Tsubasa breathed in, and sighed heavily, then stood up, rock hard and smiling. “Nothing at all, Maria. I'm sorry about earlier, I just... I don't know. Let's have a good night together, just the two of us.”

Maria smiled wide, stepping over to hug Tsubasa. Their bodies pressed together, warm and slick, holding each other close.

“You know, Maria, if you wanted to have sex, you could have just-”

“I don't want to 'have sex'!” Maria interrupted, practically shouting. “All we ever do anymore is 'have sex!' I don't remember the last time we made love, or did something we could even call fucking! It's not that it doesn't feel good, or that we don't do it enough, it's just...” her fervor faded, replaced by something more mellow, and a sniffle escaped her as she thought about her next words. “I miss the spontaneity. I miss quickies in the closet at HQ. I miss love hotels on lunch breaks. I miss fucking in the other room when Kirika and Shirabe thought they were the only ones home. I know we've been married for five years now, but I miss those early days of us just being young lovers. I know we can't stay in our honeymoon phase forever, but it can't hurt to go back to that now and then, can it? I love you and I know you love me as much as you ever have, but sex has just become so... routine.”

“Maria-”

“And you always insist on using a condom now!” Maria shouted again, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “You never did that before we got married! So don't you dare put one on tonight. You've made me your wife, Tsubasa. Now I want you to make me your woman. Plant your seed inside me and make me bear your children.”

Tsubasa blushed. “I- I- I...”

Maria wiped the tears from her eyes. “Come on, Tsubasa. We might as well keep up the play we've got going on. Let me wash your back.”

Tsubasa smiled and kissed her on the lips. “Of course.”

Maria stepped back and let Tsubasa get out of the tub, the shorter, skinnier woman sitting down on a small, plastic stool. She leaned back a little and spread her legs just a bit, letting her erection point upwards. Maria knelt behind her, rubbing the soap over her hands and a bit over her chest. She pressed against Tsubasa's back, rubbing her breasts against her lover. Tsubasa sighed happily as she felt the soft flesh on her back. Maria brought her hands up to Tsubasa's shoulders, pressing firmly into them, massaging her lover's upper back.

“Oh Tsubasa, you're so tense,” Maria said, kissing the back of Tsubasa's neck.

“I can't help it,” Tsubasa moaned, “With you teasing me like that... who wouldn't be?”

Maria giggled and brought her massage forward, over the front of Tsubasa's shoulders, down over her collarbone, a little bit further, and...

“Oh, mmmm, Maria,” Tsubasa groaned, low and throaty, as her Maria massaged her much more modest bosom, “Just like... oh...”

“As you wish,” Maria said, her soapy hands sliding all over Tsubasa's breasts, “Anything for you my love.”

“Anything?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then... Maria... please...”

“Of course,” Maria said, sitting back on her rear and pulling Tsubasa backwards off the stool. Tsubasa yelped as her rear hit the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. She brought herself as close to Tsubasa as possible, her wife's tight rear end pressed into her crotch. Maria slid her hands down lower on Tsubasa's front, below her breasts, down her stomach, to her groin, and up her shaft. With one hand, she slowly began firm strokes along the entire length of Tsubasa's cock, rolling her fingers over the tip with every movement. Her other hand dove lower, under her wife's balls, and into the genitals she was more familiar with. She rubbed the pad of her finger around her idol's outer lips, slippery from both the water and Tsubasa's arousal. The blue-haired woman's whole body twitched under Maria's fingers, her back arching, pressing harder against her lover. Maria smiled and pressed harder, slipping one finger inside Tsubasa's waiting pussy.

“Oh, Maria!” Tsubasa cried out, turning her head to the side. Maria felt her lover's breath, hot and heavy on her cheek, and turner her head to face her, and kissed her deeply. With every stroke, every pump of her finger, she could feel Tsubasa growing ever closer to orgasm. Tsubasa had this lovely thing where her entire body shook with orgasm, which helped a lot in telling when she was going to come. Maria could tell, Tsubasa was almost there. Just a few more strokes and that wonderful, baby-making semen would be splattered all over the bathroom floor. _An utter waste_ , Maria thought to herself, and released Tsubasa entirely.

“Maria!” Tsubasa whined loudly, hips bucking towards hands and fingers no longer present. “Please, I'm – hah – I'm almost... Maria, please, I-”

“No,” Maria said calmly, “I missed enough earlier when you fell out of my mouth. Everything else tonight is going deep inside me.”

“Then get on it!” Tsubasa whirled around and sat down, facing Maria, legs out and cock twitching, begging for release.

“I thought you'd never ask,” Maria said, sitting up on her haunches and straddling Tsubasa, spreading her pussy with two fingers, and impaling herself on her wing's mighty sword. Tsubasa came instantly, arms wrapping tight around Maria, clenching her in a tight hug. Maria smiled as Tsubasa pressed her face into her bosom, and something warm and heavy filled her up beneath the belly. She didn't come, no, but she almost preferred that, being wholly conscious as she felt love pour into her. Besides, Tsubasa was delirious enough for the both of them. The younger woman groaned, moaned, and slobbered into Maria's cleavage as she came, and Maria loved every moment of it. After several seconds of Tsubasa's orgasm finally subsiding, the blue-haired girl collapsed slowly backwards, until she was laying flat on her back.

“We haven't... done it raw... in so long...” she panted, “I forgot... how good... it feels.”

“Well I'll make sure you don't forget,” Maria said, laying down on top of her wife, Tsubasa's softening cock not quite flaccid enough to slide out of her, “because we are far from done. Now, let's get cleaned up and head to bed.”

\---

There was no need to get dressed. Maria sat back on the bed, spreading her legs and reaching out with her arms, inviting Tsubasa into her. Tsubasa stared back for a moment, then shook her head. Maria cocked her head to the side, curious as to what Tsubasa was thinking.

“Nothing, I just...” Tsubasa trailed off, then took a few steps forward, knelt on the bed, and crawled over to Maria. Maria stared up at Tsubasa, her wife's blue hair flowing around her shoulders and falling across her own breasts. She blushed slightly, looking up into her lover's eyes, waiting for her to continue. “It's like you said earlier. We've been so settled in the routine of marriage that I'd stopped looking at you like a woman, and only saw you as my wife. I let myself forget how... how beautiful you are.”

“Tsubasa...” Maria breathed out. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Tsubasa said, and lowered herself down to rest on her wife.

Maria smiled as Tsubasa's breasts pressed into hers. “Hey, Tsubasa, remember that time when we fought that crazy little girl, and we did that thing with the swords where we squished our boobs together?”

Tsubasa laughed, a short, harsh noise, but not without mirth, and began to bounce up and down slightly on top of Maria, squishing their breasts together. Maria started to laugh, too, and soon the pair devolved into a naked pile of happiness and love.

“We should stay like this for a while,” Maria said, “This is nice. We haven't done anything like this in so long.”

“I thought you said you wanted me to get you pregnant?” Tsubasa objected playfully.

Maria blushed and turned away. “W-well, I mean... I did.”

“Then let me get to work,” Tsubasa said, snaking her way down Maria's body, kissing her lips, her neck, collarbones, breasts – much to her pleasure – her stomach, navel, and down even lower.

“Oh, Tsubasa~!” Maria cried out as her lover started to kiss her lower lips. Tsubasa's tongue wormed inside her, cool and lithe as the rest of her. Maria squirmed underneath her wife's skilled services, writhing and moaning as Tsubasa worked her over. The slippery invader wasn't as long or as hard as Tsubasa's dick was, but it had a suppleness, a certain flexibility, that let it hit certain spots at certain angles that a dick – no matter how lovely – simply couldn't. She could feel herself growing ever closer to her climax as Tsubasa wove a tapestry of pleasure inside her. A contraction of her walls around Tsubasa's tongue let her lover know she was about to finish. Tsubasa drew away, crawling back up Maria and kissing her. Maria tasted herself on Tsubasa's tongue, but whimpered at how close she was, and how she'd been denied. _Karma for in the bath earlier, I suppose_.

“Maria... can I... can I put it in?” Tsubasa asked. Her tone was meek, but her face betrayed the lust burning deep within her.

“Only if you promise to come inside me again.”

“I'll do it twice,” Tsubasa promised.

“Then go right aheaaaAAAAA-” Maria didn't stand a chance. She screamed as Tsubasa speared her, her wife hilting in a single stroke. Orgasm flared bright inside her. She trembled and writhed under Tsubasa, her pussy clenching tight on her wife's dick. Tsubasa grunted above her, biting her lower lip as she struggled not to follow her lover into climax.

“Tsubasa... Tsuba-ah-sa,” Maria panted, “please, again, please...”

Tsubasa wasted no time in obeying her beloved. She drew herself out, and slowly slid back in. Maria whimpered in happiness, absolutely loving the full feeling her wife was providing to her. They fit together so perfectly. She squeaked as Tsubasa started to pull out again, and covered her mouth as she blushed. Tsubasa laughed a little.

“I think we're well past the embarrassed sex stage, Maria,” she said tenderly as she continued to thrust.

“It's still so – ahn – lewd,” Maria moaned, “Hey, Tsuba – hnn – Tsubasa, kiss me. Hold my hand. Love me!”

Where Maria commanded, Tsubasa complied. Maria pursed her lips as Tsubasa leaned down and kissed her wife passionately, working in time with her slow, deep thrusts. Maria brought her hands up to Tsubasa's shoulders, gliding down her arms to find her wife's fingers. Hands met hands, and fingers intertwined, clasping tight around each other. Passion flowed between their bodies everywhere they were connected, and Tsubasa began to ramp up the pace. Tongues danced, fingers grasped, breasts rubbed against each other. Maria moaned into her lover's mouth, vibrations against Tsubasa's lips. Tsubasa was thrusting much faster now. Surely, any moment, any moment, were wife would come, and she would, too. Every pump pushed her closer to that sweet bliss. Tsubasa managed to pry her mouth away for just a moment, despite Maria's weak attempts to chase after her.

“Maria, I- I'm about to-”

“Come in me!” Maria screamed, voice cracking just a little.

As Maria instructed, so Tsubasa did. She slammed her hips against Maria, pushing her dick as far in as she could, before the floodgates burst. As soon as Maria felt Tsubasa begin to fill her again, she followed in her lover's footsteps and stepped off the brink of orgasm, falling deep into it's depths. The world blackened as she lost sense of everything except love, pure, lewd, fulfilling love, pouring into her deepest, most private parts. Her consciousness flickered and threatened to give way, black spots rolling through her vision as climax shook her to her soul. Gradually, the world came back into focus, and she could feel Tsubasa's weight atop her, and her still-hard cock inside her, moving in time with her heartbeat. Surely, with this, she would become pregnant. Surely she would finally bear her lover's child. _Surely..._ she thought, _but another round can't hurt._

“You... hah... good for... hah... another round?” Maria's breath was ragged, her own body trying to prevent her from speaking.

Tsubasa mumbled a reply, but nodded.

“Here... I'll... I'll be on top, this time,” Maria said, rolling Tsubasa gently to one side. The smaller woman flopped off her limply, her cock sliding out of Maria as she rolled onto her back. Maria moaned at the withdrawal, feeling semen dripping out of her, but knowing that soon, more would replace it. Tsubasa's cock leaned at an odd angle, semi-hard. Maria rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up, onto her knees, and kissed the tip of her wife's dick. It jumped and bobbed from the contact, and Tsubasa half-moaned, half-giggled at the touch. Gingerly, Maria inserted the tip into her mouth, sucking delicately, rolling her tongue around the head. Tsubasa's rising voice and re-hardening cock encouraged her, and soon enough, her wing's sword was fully erect again.

“I'm going to get pregnant tonight,” Maria thought out loud, determination in her voice. She straddled Tsubasa, spreading herself open over her beautiful idol's dick, and dropped her hips. Once again, in a single stroke, Maria was filled perfectly, pussy lips resting at the base of Tsubasa's cock. Tsubasa convulsed beneath her, one of her hands shooting upwards. Maria took the opportunity to take it with her own, once more interlacing her fingers. It was such a simple action, yet such an intimate one, and she always loved how Tsubasa fit against her.

“Maria-” Tsubasa started, but was cut off by her own moaning as Maria pulled herself up and off her lover, until just the tip remained inside her, then sat down hard once more. “Maria, I just – if you keep going, I – I won't last-”

“What- what a shame,” Maria felt Tsubasa's grip clench around her hand as she continued to bounce up and down, “All that means is... more... more semen, more chance for pregna-aaahn-cy.”

“You're... hah... really serious about... having – oh, ah, ah – a baby with me, aren't you?”

“Of course, Tsubasa,” Maria said, leaning down and kissing her wife quickly, “I have wanted to for so long... but I didn't know – hah – how to ask, because – hah – I know how much you love singing, and – ah – singing with me, and me getting pregnant – oh, Tsubasa, oh, that's so, oh – would mean one or both of us re-hah-tiring.”

“I think – Maria, please, ooooh – I think that I – hnn – might be okay with that – ahn – if it means I get to be with you all the time,” Tsubasa said, her grunts and moans becoming more rapid by the second. Maria could tell, even in her lust-crazed state, that Tsubasa was close once again.

“Tsubasa if you say things like that I'm going to-” Maria leaned forward, placing her free hand on Tsubasa's chest for balance as she rode harder on her dear idol, “I'm going to – I'm going to...!”

“Me too, Maria, I'm – I'm about to-”

“ _Make me pregnant_!” Maria shrieked as she rode into climax. Her pussy clenched down on Tsubasa's cock, walls pulsing and massaging her wife's member for everything it had. Maria's climax pushed Tsubasa over the edge once more. Maria's voice was an incoherent scream as she felt Tsubasa fulfill her promise to fill her twice. Hilted on her wife, Maria's orgasm raced back and forth inside her, sending her brain, heart, and pussy into a hysteria, then coming back through the other way. Tsubasa continued to pump more seed into her, and as her world went black, Maria could only hope that she would plant the next generation of Kazanaris.

\---

Maria awoke the next morning, still naked, covered in only a thin sheet. Tsubasa wasn't in bed with her, but she could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Unsteadily, she rose to her feet and walked to the kitchen. Tsubasa stood at the stove, preparing breakfast of some sort, but turned and rushed to Maria as soon as she saw her.

“I'm sorry, Maria,” Tsubasa said hugging her wife and nuzzling into her shoulder, “For not realizing before, what you wanted, what you needed... what we both needed. We should have done this so much sooner.”

Maria returned the hug tenderly. “It's okay, Tsubasa. Now we know, and,” Maria paused and snickered as she felt something press into her leg, “you're getting hard again, aren't you?”

“Maybe...”

“Should we get back in bed?”

“We'll ruin breakfast-”

“Who cares about a couple of unfertilized eggs. It's mine you need to be worried about.”

Tsubasa just laughed, and turned the burner off on the stove, before excitedly following Maria back to the bedroom.

\---

Maria pouted as she sat on the toilet, balling up a fist and striking her knee with it.

“What do you mean, 'not pregnant'?” Maria asked no one in particular, tossing the used pregnancy test into the garbage. “Well, we'll just have to do it some more...”

 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the story, takes place about seven months after the previous chapter. Maria and Tsubasa receive some news that alters their relationship, and Tsubasa resolves to do her best to fix it.
> 
> Futa on futa.

Tsubasa frowned as she stirred the pot. Those six months since she and Maria had decided to have a baby had definitely been the best six months of her sex life since before they'd gotten married. In all honesty, they'd arguably been the best six months they'd had as a couple since they'd been married. Six months of wild, unprotected sex in every place and position they could think of. Six months that ended as abruptly as it had started, with one painful word.

\---

The word hung in the air, heavy as bricks.

“I'm... infertile.”

It wasn't a question.

“Well, not technically," the doctor corrected quietly, "You can still conceive, since your ovaries and Fallopian tubes are perfectly functional, it's just that the scarring in your womb-”

“I can't have children!” Maria shouted. “What does it matter exactly why? I'll never get pregnant, so- so...” rage subsided, and she buried her face in her hands as the tears started to flow. Tsubasa put her arm over her wife's shoulder and pulled her close.

“Is there anything we can do?” she asked, looking to the doctor.

“I... the scarring is too severe. I've never seen anything like it, it's like some extremely crude form of hormone therapy that someone attempted on her at a very young age.”

_The LiNKER,_ Tsubasa thought to herself, _so even if Dr. Ver's formula was better, it still wasn't perfect._ She nodded to the doctor, acknowledging the explanation, but saying nothing more. She hugged her wife closer as Maria began to cry. The doctor excused herself, and quietly slipped out the door, leaving Tsubasa alone with her grieving wife.

\---

Tsubasa growled as she threw a bit too much salt into the pot of noodles. Stirring angrily, she stood before the stove wearing nothing but an apron. She hoped, somehow, if she could recreate Maria's role of the submissive, sultry wife, perhaps she could reignite that flame, or at least convince Maria that the flame wasn't completely gone. Tsubasa knew full well she didn't fill the apron as well as her wife did, but she thought she pulled off a certain look that Maria would find enticing. It traced over her broad shoulders, lightly outlining her breasts, and hooked tight around her narrower hips and smaller rear. A slight bulge was present in her crotch, where even fully soft, the fabric of the apron simply didn't lie flat in the way it would against a vagina. Even all these years later, her breasts had never grown much, and she was still much smaller than any of her Gear-using friends. Even Shirabe had filled out more than Tsubasa had. Shirabe.

She forced herself to calm down, both so as not to break the wooden spoon she was grinding against the bottom of the pot, and so she could better keep the role of the lonely housewife. Maria had done it so well. Too well, almost, and Tsubasa cursed herself for her inattention to her wife's physical needs.

Still, she could pull it off if she wanted to. She focused on relaxing her cheeks and opening her eyes a little wider than normal, trying to pull off that same look she knew she'd worn more than a decade before with Kanade. It wasn't easy. _Just relax_ , she thought to herself, _don't get so worked up about this. This is Maria's night_.

Tsubasa heard the front door click in the hallway, and an unenthusiastic “I'm home,” from Maria.

Tsubasa breathed a few times quickly, then exhaled fully. She smiled and shouted, “Maria!”

The blue-haired woman tore down the hallway and practically launched herself into her wife's arms. Maria gently returned the hug, and Tsubasa felt her hesitate for just a moment as her lover's fingers brushed against her bare skin, then settle heavily on them in a tight hug.

“You don't need to do this, Tsubasa. I'm sorry I've been so down lately. It's just... it's hard.”

“I know it is,” Tsubasa said softly, “and even if I don't _need_ to do this for you, I _want_ to. I know we can't... but that doesn't mean we need to stop _this_. So what if we can't have a baby. We will always have each other.”

Maria dropped her briefcase and held Tsubasa even tighter. Tsubasa felt her hands move from her shoulders and go lower, and her arms pulled closer around her back. The shorter woman felt her wife shiver and heard her sniffle.

“Maria-”

“F-rom the moment I met you,” her wife started, voice quiet and hesitant, straining to hold in tears, “I've b-been trying to prove – to myself and to you – that I'm worthy of being w-with you. At first it was just as a singing partner, then as a friend, then a lo-over, and later as a wife. Even after we were wed I still didn't completely believe that I deserved to be with you. And now this, I... I can't even bear your progeny, Tsubasa. I'm not good enough for you. I'm no use to you, even as a concubine.”

“Maria,” Tsubasa said, deadly serious, “Don't you _ever_ say anything like that again. I love you, I love you so much more than I could ever tell you, and that alone is reason enough for me to be with you.”

“Tsubasa!” Maria wailed, somehow managing to hold her even tighter, “I- I- I... I wan- I...”

“Shhh, shhh,” Tsubasa whispered, and kissed her wife gently on the cheek. “Come on, Maria. What do you want first? Dinner, a bath, or me?”

Tsubasa smiled as she felt Maria laugh a little bit through her tears. It was small, but it was there.

“I-I'm so-orry, Tsuba-asa, I j-just-”

“Shhh.”

“Y-you know, it wa-as kind of a l-long day. I'm pr-etty hungry.”

“Wonderful,” Tsubasa said and pulled gently away from her wife, staring blissfully into her eyes. She brought one of her fingers up and gently wiped away the tears, then stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Maria softly. “Why don't you go clean up a little. I'll go finish getting dinner ready.”

\---

Tsubasa smiled as Maria sat down across from her, her lovely idol holding a hand over her mouth as she snickered. Surely as Maria had been months before, Tsubasa sat naked before her wife, a light blush adorning her face as she stared lovingly at her wife. Maria smiled back at her. There was still some pain in it, but far less than the fake smiles and downcast faces Tsubasa had been seeing for the past couple weeks.

“Tsubasa,” she started, forcing a playful tone into her voice.

“Let's eat, shall we?” Tsubasa said.

“Tsubasa,” Maria repeated, a little sterner. Tsubasa was careful not to laugh, trying to repeat the silly charade Maria had gone through with her.

“Anything else I can get you?”

“ _Tsubasa_ ,” Maria repeated a third time. True laughter played at her lips, her eyes brighter than they had been since she'd gotten that horrible news.

“ _Why_ – I-,” Maria's laughter bubbled up, overpowering her voice. She hit her hand lightly against the table, causing the silverware to rattle slightly. “I'm sorry Tsubasa, I can't- I just can't take you seriously.”

“What? Why not?” Tsubasa asked, mock hurt in her voice. To be honest, she was a little curious why she couldn't be taken seriously. She could be a sexually frustrated housewife if she wanted to. She could bear her lover's children if she wanted to.

“I just- you just,” Maria paused and took a breath to compose herself. “Even now, after so long, I still kind of have you on this pedestal, you being this perfect, cool, untouchable Valkyrie. Seeing you like this, being so intentionally submissive and sensual... it's just so different from how I usually look at you. It's just weird for me. Not that I dislike it though... come on, let's eat, and then... what did you offer me after that, a bath?”

“Of course, my love. Let's eat.”

True to her previous word, Maria dug in hungrily. Tsubasa watched as her wife ate happily, twirling and slurping up the noodles. Tsubasa smiled, and delicately began turning her own fork to pick up the pasta. Maria ate quickly, and Tsubasa decided perhaps her wife should slow down a bit. She was well aware her breasts didn't have the same captivating effect on Maria that Maria's had on her, but she could make something work. She leaned back and stretched, hearing the scraping of Maria's fork stop suddenly. Tsubasa knew she lacked the bust to mimic what Maria had done, so instead she sensuously picked up a scoop of meat sauce with her fingers and slipped it into her mouth, parting her lips slightly and using far more tongue than necessary. She could see her wife staring, transfixed at the sight before her, as Tsubasa slowly drew her now (semi) clean fingers from her mouth, licking them seductively, letting a long strand of saliva hang in the air between them as she pulled her fingers away.

Tsubasa smiled happily as Maria turned bright red.

“T-t-t-tsubasa!”

“What, is my teasing a little much for you?”

“You know what? Yes,” Maria said, standing up, her face an awkward contortion of her trying to be angry and failing miserably. “If I may be excused, I'm going to go draw a bath for us. You can give me the rest of my night in there.”

“Well, part of it, anyways.”

Tsubasa stood to retrieve the Tupperware as Maria left the room, and chuckled to herself. _Oh, I deserved that._

\---

Tsubasa entered the bathroom, smiling as she saw Maria lounging in the tub. Her wife was splayed out, breasts floating on the surface of the water. A sheen of moisture covered her skin, giving a beautiful shine to her face and chest. The taller woman turned to her wife when she heard the door open, and grinned playfully at her lover.

"Can I help you wash your back, my love?"

Maria sat up expectantly, partially closing her eyes and giving Tsubasa a sultry stare. "Why my dear Tsubasa, you wouldn't have anything _else_ in mind, would you?"

Tsubasa's grin widened and she felt a tingle in her loins as Maria stood up, soapy water dripping around and off every delicious curve of her wife's form. How she wanted to simply dive into the pleasure it could provide... but not yet. That would come later. Hanging her towel near the door, Tsubasa stepped over to the little stool and knelt behind it, patiently waiting for Maria to sit down in front of her. Maria walked over, careful not to slip on the slick tiles, and paused for just a moment before sitting down. Tsubasa looked up at her, into her eyes, and saw those tears of fear forming again.

"This is your night," Tsubasa said, doing her best to preempt another meltdown, "This is our night. I love you. Sit, please, and let me show you that."

She watched Maria swallow, then the taller girl sat down, facing away from her. Tsubasa squirted some body wash onto her hands and rubbed them together, working up a thick lather, and took hold of her washcloth. Rubbing it over her own chest quickly, she brought the cloth to Maria's back and began to scrub softly.

"I must say," Maria said, pausing for a brief breath and a soft moan, "I think the last thing I expected you to do was _actually_ wash my back."

"Well, if we're going out later..." Tsubasa trailed off, leaving an implication in the warm air.

"Oh are we now? Where to?"

"I had something in mind," Tsubasa answered. She brought the washcloth lower, scrubbing down the smooth skin on her wife's back. Maria groaned again as Tsubasa pressed her hands into her back, massaging firmly with her fingers. Delighted with her lover's response, Tsubasa dropped the washcloth entirely and pressed herself against Maria's back, the soap lubricating their skin where they touched. Tsubasa slid over her wife sensually, and Maria laughed.

"This is a bit more like it," she moaned. Tsubasa slid her hands over Maria's shoulders, her thin fingers applying just a tiny bit of pressure over her smooth collarbones, then rolling down farther, off the bone and into the soft, springy flesh of her wife's breasts. Maria moaned as Tsubasa pressed deeply into them, lifting them up with her palms and grabbing firmly with her fingertips.

"How does it feel, Maria?" Tsubasa said in a hush tone, lips inches from her wife's ear, "Do you like it? Do I please you?"

"Oh yes," Maria whispered in reply, "so much. So very mu- ah!"

Tsubasa grinned at Maria's response. Big, sensitive breasts tipped with puffy pink nipples that were oh so susceptible to Tsubasa's fingers. She could feel herself stiffening down below, and reminding herself that that was for later, she pulled away.

"Oh, Tsubasa," Maria whimpered as Tsubasa dropped her breasts, "I could feel you getting hard, you know, do you want me to help with that?"

"No," Tsubasa said through gritted teeth. She wanted it, badly, but she wanted to focus on Maria first. "Turn around. Please allow me to service you more."

Maria turned obediently, but her face burned a bright crimson. Tsubasa liked this, Maria was so often the submissive one, the one 'servicing' her, it felt great to be the sub for once. Even if she was still kind of leading the action, it was for Maria's sake, rather than Maria doing something for her. Or so she hoped Maria thought, at least. Tsubasa brought her hands up and gently pulled Maria's into her own, interlacing their fingers. Maria looked at her, blush fading slightly, and opened her mouth to say something. Seeing Maria trying to take yet another opportunity to put herself down, Tsubasa darted in and kissed her, shoving her tongue deep into her wife's mouth. Maria flinched, then eased into the kiss, her tongue sliding heavily over Tsubasa's in a rough, sloppy manner. Tsubasa leaned further forward, pressing ever deeper, trying to be as close to Maria as possible - and then her foot slipped.

Maria yelped as Tsubasa's full weight collided with her, and her soapy bottom slid backwards off the stool and landed on the tile floor with a wet smack.

"Maria!" Tsubasa called out as she fell forward, landing on her dazed lover. "Are you-"

"I'm... fi- I'm alright," Maria said, wheezing, "Just... a little... winded."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. But," Maria paused for a moment, a glint of scheming in her eyes, "would you kiss it better?"

Tsubasa blushed a little and smiled. "Certainly, my love. Tell me, where does it hurt?"

"Well, you fell on my chest, and I fell on my rear..."

Tsubasa accepted the unspoken invitation and slid a bit further down Maria's body. The soap still offered some lubrication, and the lighter girl slipped easily into a position that offered prime access to Maria's bountiful bosom. She kissed one breast, then the other, sucking lightly on the squishy flesh, before taking one in each hand and squeezing tightly. Maria let out a hushed gasp of pleasure as Tsubasa rolled her palms over her nipples. Squeezing and massaging, Tsubasa rolled her wrists and palms around, toying with those boobs she loved so much, watching with glee as Maria's eyes closed and she began to pant in pleasure. Delighted, Tsubasa decided to take it one step further, and slipped her right hand off the tip of Maria's breast, instead sliding it down to the side and taking the softness in her grip, and moved her mouth over to it. She made a long, slow pass with her tongue, all the way up the center of Maria's cleavage, before passing over to the side, drawing a lazy circle in saliva. Maria whimpered at the teasing, and Tsubasa decided she wanted a taste of something sweeter, too. Slowly, gradually, she lowered her lips over Maria's waiting nipple, licking the sensitive bud of flesh.

"Ahn, Tsubasa," Maria's voice started as a moan and petered out into a happy whimper, "Please... keep - ahn - doing that, that feels - oh, hnn - wonderful."

Tsubasa bit down gently, grazing her teeth over the tip of Maria's nipple. Her wife squeaked and stiffened, and beneath her, Tsubasa felt Maria's legs grind together. Her own erection was growing ever more prominent, and Tsubasa herself moaned as the tip of her dick slid between Maria's slippery thighs.

"O-oh, what's th-is?" Maria tried to tease through the sensation, "Getting a little ha-ard, are we?"

Tsubasa said nothing.

"Go ahead, put it in," Maria cooed, spreading her legs.

Instead, Tsubasa released Maria's nipple and slipped further down her body, and onto the cool tile floor. The cold feeling against her dick and chest was a stark contrast to Maria's warmth, but it kept her alert and awake, ready to service her wife even further.

"You said you fell on your rear, right?" Tsubasa said with a wiggle of her eyebrows, "So let me kiss it better."

"What do yo- OH, Tsubasa!" Maria cried out in equal parts surprise and thrill as Tsubasa thrust her tongue between Maria's ass cheeks and pressed it against her anus. "T-tsubasa, what are you - oh this is so - oh this feels - weird - so weird, good, but - oh, Tsubasa, we haven't done anything anal in yea- oh my gosh-"

Tsubasa tried to keep from laughing as she continued to lick and prod. Maria was right, it had been a _long_ time since they'd done anal, but tonight was different, tonight was special. She brought one hand forward and used two of her fingers to spread Maria's plush ass a little, allowing her slightly easier access to her lover's most private spot. With her other hand, she traced lazy circles on Maria's stomach, fingers spiraling ever closer to the pink-haired woman's pussy. It was an imprecise science, given that Tsubasa couldn't really see what she was doing, but eventually, her hand found the soft folds of Maria's lower lips. Maria's whimpering went up a few notes as Tsubasa wasted no time in swiftly inserting two fingers all the way to the knuckle. Twisting and grinding them around inside in time with her ministrations on Maria's asshole, the slightly-older woman's hips began to raise upwards, pressing into Tsubasa in an effort to pull her fingers and tongue in deeper.

"Tsubasa, I- I'm going to-" Maria started to sputter. Tsubasa responded by pushing harder and deeper, feeling Maria's pussy start to clench down on her fingers in an irregular rhythm. She pushed harder, harder, deeper in, and her tongue finally stopped slipping around the edge and breached Maria's rear entrance. Maria's body clamped down hard on her and the older woman screamed out, one hand violently clutching her breast and the other spearing down her body, fingers slipping into Tsubasa's blue hair and clutching her head tightly into her crotch.

Tsubasa kept right on pushing, relishing the feeling of Maria twitching and pulsing around her, eating her out and fingering her right through her orgasm. Maria's hips bucked wildly against her face, actually causing her to slid back a few inches, and gradually, slowly, Maria came down from her high.

"Tsubasa... that was... amazing. We should... do that... again... soon," she panted, "but... you should... get off... too."

"Don't worry about me," Tsubasa said with a smile, sliding back up her wife and kissing her on the cheek. "Besides, we still have a bit more later, I can deal with my horniness then. Come on, let's actually get clean so we can go out. Also, there's a blindfold in the kitchen for you..."

\---

Maria gasped as Tsubasa took her blindfold off. A vending machine filled with condoms and sex toys was embedded in one wall, next to a door to a bathroom, with a large, pink bed flanked by two small tables as the centerpiece of the room. Even if they hadn't been here dozens of times before, Tsubasa would have been able to tell exactly what it was in a second. She walked to the bed and set her purse down on it, then turned and sat on the edge. She motioned for Maria to join her, smiling. Maria followed obediently, her weight causing her to sink into the plush bed a little, and the dent conveniently letting Tsubasa shift her weight to lean against her beloved wife.

“You remember this place, right?” she asked, nuzzling into Maria's shoulder.

The taller woman nodded, a bittersweet smile on her face. “This was the first place we ever did it. You came inside me, by mistake, and you were so worried about what we might do if I got pregnant. Look, Tsubasa, even if we come back here, I'm not going to get pregnant. I can't have children. I'll never be a mother.”

“You don't have to be the one who gets pregnant for you to be a mother, Maria,” Tsubasa said softly, “If something were to happen, somehow, and _I_ were to have a baby...” she trailed off, letting the implication hang in the air, and leaning against her wife.

Maria laughed, distant and mirthless. “In case you forgot, Tsubasa, you're the one with the equipment needed to get someone else pregnant. I'm just a plain old girl.”

“Maria,” Tsubasa said, voice stern, breath hot against Maria's ear, “Do you trust me?”

“Y-yes, absolutely,” she answered, sitting upright and blushing a little. “Why?”

Tsubasa leaned away for a moment and retrieved a bottle of translucent pink liquid from her purse, and handed it to Maria. “A gift from Elfnein.”

“What is this supposed to be?”

“It's an alchemical potion, Maria. It will make you... like me.”

“In what regard?” Maria cocked her head to the side.

“Do I really need to spell it out for you? My love, it will give you a dick... and should dramatically increase your sex drive. You'll be able to make me _your_ woman, make me bear _your_ children.”

Blush rose hard in Maria's cheeks. “Tsubasa, you said-”

“I know what I said,” Tsubasa closed her eyes and lowered her head, “but that was then, and this is now. And nothing – nothing in the world – makes me happier than making _you_ happy, in every way I can.” The thinner woman looked back up, meeting Maria's gaze once again. “I love you, Maria. I absolutely adore you. I had never thought about bearing children myself, but... if it's with you, Maria, I would love to become a mother that way. Please, drink it.”

Tsubasa watched intently as Maria delicately reached out and took the bottle from her, unscrewed the lid and sniffed it tentatively. She raised it to her lips, then paused, then lowered it again.

“Tsubasa, are you sure?”

“As sure as the day I met you – the real you – that one day we would be together. I have made my decision in my heart,” Tsubasa said, emphatically placing one hand on her chest, “I just want you to do the same.”

Maria sniffled, wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes. “I love you too, Tsubasa. So very, very much,” she said, and Tsubasa smiled as Maria turned the bottle up and drank it down eagerly. The bottle emptied, Maria placed it on the table. Suddenly, Maria laughed.

“What's so funny?”

“It tasted like yooooh boy,” Maria's voice slurred and she leaned back, falling onto the bed. “I... I think I need to lay down for a minute.”

“Elfnein said it may make you feel a bit lightheaded. Take all the time you need, dear, we have all night,” Tsubasa said, rubbing her hand against Maria's arm reassuringly. “Do you mind if I lay next to you?”

“Not at all.”

Tsubasa smiled and leaned back, falling gently down next to her wife. Slowly, so as not to disturb her, she rolled to one side, and cuddled up against the taller woman, smiling contentedly and closing her eyes.

Tsubasa awoke an hour later to the sound of Maria breathing heavily. Opening her eyes, she found Maria sitting up on the bed, one of her hands in her crotch, moving rapidly up and down. She sat up, excited to see how well Elfnein's potion had worked.

“Ah, Tsubasa,” Maria said in surprise, but continued stroking whatever it was in her crotch. “S-sorry, this just fee- ah-”

“It worked!” Tsubasa cried out excitedly, trying to move Maria’s hand out of the way to see. “Come on, Maria, show me, show me!”

“Is this what – ah – is this what sex feels like for you?” Maria panted, continuing to jack off.

“Oh no, sex feels much better than masturbating,” Tsubasa answered flatly.

Maria let go immediately and whirled over, pressing Tsubasa’s shoulders down and straddling her. Tsubasa blushed, Maria was never this assertive with her. She felt a tingle in her loins as Maria looked at her, an absolutely hungry expression on her face. Maria’s mouth was open slightly, her tongue visible but not hanging out, her eyes wide, staring at Tsubasa with pure lust.

“Let me put it in then!” Maria’s voice was aggressive, sexual. It almost wasn’t a request.

“Not yet,” Tsubasa pouted, “You can’t just go for that right off the bat. Let me give you a bl... a blow... a... let me suck your dick!”

Maria blushed, but her ravenous expression curling into a smile. “O-okay!”

Tsubasa reached around Maria and grabbed her butt, gently pulling forward to let Maria know to move forward. She seemed to pick up on what Tsubasa was trying to do and scooted forwards, moving her dick closer to Tsubasa’s mouth. Tsubasa marveled at it, admiring what was effectively Elfnein’s handiwork. It reflected the difference between them quite well, actually. Her wife’s new cock wasn’t as long as her own, but it was wider around and had a stronger curve to it. _Interesting, no balls though. It should be able to ejaculate though, I made sure to tell Elfnein that, right?_ Tsubasa thought. She craned her neck up and licked the tip tentatively. Only now, with it right in front of her, did Tsubasa realize she’d never actually given a blowjob before, nor had any experience with handling a cock other than when she masturbated. Still, Maria let out a heavy, ragged breath as Tsubasa licked it, so she continued on, encouraged. She licked it again, then carefully opened her mouth and brought her lips around the warm, rigid flesh. It was so different from any other part of Maria she’d ever had in her mouth, being so hard, but it still tasted distinctly of Maria. It was definitely part of her wife.

“Hhhhohhh, Tsubasa,” Maria groaned, as Tsubasa felt hands worm into her hair and pull her head further down the cock. It was warm and slick, and something oozed from the tip as Maria rocked her hips slowly, carefully thrusting into Tsubasa’s mouth. The blue-haired idol kept her mouth open as wide as she could, trying her hardest to avoid catching her teeth on her lover’s cock. She knew well enough that that wasn’t a pleasant experience. However, Maria’s thrusting was becoming more erratic, a telltale sign of -

“Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Something is- AH~!”

Tsubasa made a valiant effort to swallow it, but being unused to the flavor, hesitated for just a moment. That was long enough for her to get behind the massive volume of semen expelled from her lover’s dick, and it overflowed rapidly. She coughed, spraying Maria’s jizz back on her dick, and as she drew back from the twitching cock, more spurts of semen covering her face in the thick, sticky substance. Tsubasa sat there in shock for a moment as Maria continued to come, her head rolled back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Oh... oh... Tsubasa... oh...” Maria panted as she finished coming, her dick lowering slightly as the last bits of semen dribbled from the end, staining Tsubasa’s blouse. “Tsubasa! What did I- what just- what... what?”

Tsubasa let out a small grunt as Maria sat down heavily on her stomach, a look of confusion and satisfaction playing across her face.

“You... woke me up when you were jacking off,” Tsubasa explained, wiping some of the white stuff off her face and scooping it into her mouth. Much like the dick, it tasted of Maria, somehow. “I just... gave you a... I just sucked your dick, sort of.”

“I have a dick!” Maria shouted.

“Yes, you do,” Tsubasa answered, spooning another handful of Maria’s ejaculate into her mouth. “Don’t you remember?”

“I remember... drinking something, and then...” Maria trailed off and a look of realization came over her. “It really gave me a dick!”

Tsubasa laughed. “It seems like the whole ‘wild sex-drive’ thing only applied to the first orgasm though. Shame, I was hoping we’d get a lot of sex in tonight...”

“I can still go again!” Maria answered confidently. “I think,” she added, slightly less so.

“I like this Maria better. Getting shoved down and having you on top of me was... nice,” Tsubasa shifted a little and propped herself up on her elbows, “But this kind-hearted Maria is the Maria I fell in love with. Come on, you ready for the, err, main event?” Maria nodded excitedly. “Well then get off me so we can get naked.”

Maria happily shifted her weight off of Tsubasa and stood up off the edge of the bed. Tsubasa dropped her own skirt, slipping it off her erection with practiced ease, and started fiddling with her blouse. She paused as Maria started to strip, the older woman starting with her shirt and bra. Even now, even after all this time, Maria’s chest commanded her attention whenever it was presented to her. Those two beautiful, bouncing, swaying-

“Tsubasa?”

Tsubasa shook her head, pulling herself from her reverie.

“Are you going to take your shirt off or just stare at my tits all night?”

“O-oh, I, um,” Tsubasa mumbled and blushed, hurrying with the remaining buttons on her blouse, and flinging her bra to a far corner of the room as she ran towards Maria. She threw her arms around her wife, holding her close, smiling as she felt her warmth and softness, and a bit of hardness, too. “I love you so much, Maria.”

“I love you too,” Maria answered, bringing one hand to the back of Tsubasa’s head and pulling it into her neck, her other hand snaking down her back. Tsubasa giggled when she felt a hand squeeze her rear.

“Come on, let’s _duet._ ”

Maria practically snorted at the horrendous pun, but pulled away from Tsubasa and then pushed her backwards onto the bed. Tsubasa fell heavily on her back and spread her legs invitingly, her cock rising into the air like a flag pole. She watched Maria swallow heavily and step forward, holding her dick in one hand, aiming it at the base of Tsubasa’s. At her pussy. Tsubasa exhaled to prepare herself, suddenly very aware that, much like the blowjob, she had very little experience in being on the receiving end. Sure Maria had used a toy on her a time or two, so her hymen wouldn’t be-

“Mariaaaaaaaaaah!” Tsubasa cried out, very suddenly very full. She looked down her body, finding Maria leaning forward, fully speared inside her. The taller girl was looking down, eyes screwed shut focusing on something. Probably not coming. Tsubasa gasped for air, never having ever been so full before. It felt magnificent. She could feel every beat of Maria’s heart through the pulsing of her wife’s cock.

“Oh my god, Tsubasa,” Maria’s voice was low and throaty, every word straining to get out. “This is incredible, I – hah – I never imagined that sex felt this good for the – oh – ‘boy.’”

Tsubasa laughed, the small shaking of her body bringing bother her and Maria dangerously close to the brink. “Just – ah – just wait until – oh – you start movingnnn...”

Maria pulled out slowly, leaving just the tip still inside, her body shuddering as Tsubasa’s slick folds ran the length of her new member. Tsubasa herself twitched a little, forcing herself not to roll her hips and pull Maria deeper inside her. _Oh to hell with it, I’m trying to get pregnant anyways,_ Tsubasa thought, and bucked her hips violently. Maria gasped and fell, and Tsubasa could feel her wife’s dick jump inside her, and begin to spill it’s seed all over Tsubasa’s pussy. Tsubasa came as the warm, gooey liquid filled her up, her pussy clenching down on it and milking it for everything it had. One of the perks of being a futanari, though, was that both sets of organs experienced orgasm at the same time, and so as Tsubasa’s pussy clenched down on Maria’s cock, her own dick erupted between her stomach and Maria’s. Plastering herself and her wife with her sticky stuff, Tsubasa leaned back and closed her eyes, groaning heartily as the aftershocks of orgasm flowed through her, vaguely conscious of Maria’s weight atop her.

“Tsu-basa- how have you – hahn – how have you ever – oh hnnn – put up with the times I wouldn’t do it with you?” Maria panted, laying heavily on top of her wife. “That felt... insanely good. Did I really just have two orgasms at the same time? Because that’s kinda what it felt like.”

“Yep,” Tsubasa breathed, kissing wherever she could reach on her wife’s body, which happened to be her neck, “For every time I’ve made you come, you’ve made me come twice, and that was a feeling I never thought I’d get to share with you.”

“I’m so... glad you... found something to...” Maria trailed off and exhaled heavily, before putting her arms beneath her and pushing herself up off Tsubasa. “Can we... do that again?”

“Well you don’t always get pregnant the first time,” Tsubasa said with a wicked smile. “At least once more tonight, and possibly longer if that potion is permanent.”

“It might be permanent?” Maria asked.

“Elfnein said it might be. Would that really be a bad thing?”

“I’m gonna go with ‘no,’” the taller woman answered with a giggle. “Let’s, ah, can we try... doggy style?”

“Oooh, want to rut me like an animal? Make me your bitch?” Tsubasa teased.

“W-w-what? No, I-I just,” Maria sputtered.

“I’m kidding,” Tsubasa answered, rolling over. She felt a glob of semen drip from inside her. Scooting forwards on the bed, she raised her butt in the air and spread her legs, presenting her waiting pussy and hard cock for Maria’s viewing pleasure. She looked over her shoulder, glad to see Maria gawking at her. It filled her with confidence that Maria found her as alluring as she found her wife.

“Tsu-tsubasa...”

“Come on Maria,” Tsubasa said with a wiggle of her hips, “Do me.”

She watched with glee as Maria climbed onto the bed on her knees and shuffled towards her, rising up to sit at an appropriate height. She stiffened as Maria pressed into her, the tip of her lover’s warm cock running against her outer folds, sliding around in a slick mixture of Tsubasa’s arousal and her own ejaculate.

“Co-”

“Horizon Spear!” Maria shouted, and slammed her hips forward. Tsubasa screamed and her dick twitched as her wife hilted inside her, that newly-familiar satisfaction of being filled combined with the warmth of Maria’s thighs against her own.

“Oh, Maria,” Tsubasa moaned after the shock of the initial penetration faded, “Please... oh... I could get used to this...”

“C-can I-”

“Fuck me, Maria,” Tsubasa’s voice was commanding and lustful, and she surprised herself with her own vulgarity. “I-I mean-”

Maria didn’t give her time to correct herself. Instead, two heavy hands took hold of Tsubasa’s ass and spread it apart as Maria drew herself out, then pushed back in. The warmth of being speared and spread open by her lover was wondrous for Tsubasa, and she collapsed forward on the bed, pushing her face into the sheets. They didn’t smell as good as the ones at home. The ones at home smelled like Maria. She figured that she’d smell enough of Maria for a while after this that it’d make up for it, though. Another thrust from Maria brought another ragged gasp out of her, her lewd voice filling the room.

“Tsubasa... how does... how do you... hold out for so long when we have sex?”

Tsubasa couldn’t really answer her, but if she could have, she would have asked Maria how _she_ held out so long. Every pump of Maria’s hips splashed wave after wave of arousal through her, the sensation of being filled like this was so... pleasant, on so many levels. Maria continued to thrust into her, emptying and filling Tsubasa’s sheathe with a spear of love over and over. Suddenly, Maria paused and leaned over, letting her breasts rest heavily on Tsubasa’s back. Her left hand traced across Tsubasa’s back, wrapping around her side and rubbing over one of her breasts. Tsubasa moaned as Maria played with her chest, her lover’s warm fingers soft and pleasant on her nipple. She was getting so into it that she didn’t notice Maria’s other hand sliding off her ass and around her hips, down underneath her. Maria’s long fingers wrapped around Tsubasa’s dick and stroked over the tip. Tsubasa’s hips bucked involuntarily, sliding backwards and impaling herself once more on Maria’s cock.

“MMMMMMmmmmmaria...” she moaned, hips and dick twitching wildly and out of sync as Maria stroked the sensitive head of her dick. In all her time with Maria, in the years and years of sex they’d had, nothing even came close to this. Sure, she’d had Maria play with both of her parts at the same time before. Hell, she’d even had Maria do her with a strap-on while jacking her off. But this... nothing matched Maria’s real dick. Seeing no reason to hide it, and feeling that it would boost Maria’s ego, Tsubasa let herself fall into orgasm from both behind and below. Her pussy clenched down on Maria’s cock as her own spurted warm, gooey semen onto the sheets below. Briefly the thought that they'd need to clean it up flashed through her mind, a brief flicker of awareness, before her mind returned to a baser state as pleasure coursed through her entire body. She shuddered, orgasm slowly subsiding, as she realized Maria was holding very still, and there was a suspicious lack of semen in her pussy.

“Maria-”

“Trying really, really hard not to come, Tsubasa,” Maria muttered, hands clenched almost painfully around Tsubasa's sensitive parts.

“Maria, the point of this is that you knock me up. You _not_ coming inside is detrimental to tha- ahhh, there we go,” Tsubasa sighed happily as Maria thrust deeply in one more time, releasing her cock and hugging Tsubasa closely, tightly, letting the contents of her mysteriously-absent balls spill into her wife.

“T-tsubasa,” Maria whimpered as she held onto her beloved, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Maria,” Tsubasa whispered back, squeezing her pussy a couple more times to milk her lover once more. “Got one more in you?”

“I think I can put one more in you,” Maria answered, and laughed weakly at her own joke. Tsubasa chuckled too, and lowered her hips slowly, delicately drawing Maria out of her jizz-splattered pussy. Maria exhaled hotly in her ear, and lowered herself down on top of her wife as Tsubasa lay down.

“Why don't we... take a bit of a break,” Maria panted. Tsubasa could tell her wife was feeling drained. Three futa orgasms in such a short time would be a lot for someone who didn't have a cock four hours ago.

“Sure,” Tsubasa answered, “I paid for the whole night. Take as much time as you need.”

On top of her, Maria was already snoring.

_Oh well,_ Tsubasa thought, and closed her eyes, warmth and love surrounding her inside and out.

\---

As it happened, Elfnein's potion was permanent. Tsubasa and Maria had made love nearly every day since Maria's change. No matter what, one of them was sure to stick it in the other, their sex lives reignited once more. Tsubasa had lost count of the amount of times Maria had finished inside her, and yet again she sat on the toilet, waiting for the home pregnancy test to give her an answer.

A giddy smile crept it's way along Tsubasa's face as she looked at the pregnancy test. Her eyes darted back and forth, making sure she was reading the legend right. One line, negative, two crossed lines, positive.

_Two crossed lines._

"Maria... Maria! Maria, call Ogawa! Tell him we're retiring!"

 


End file.
